


Thwarted Plans

by praxyn



Category: Corruption of Champions
Genre: Come Inflation, Desperation, F/M, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Raped by Monsters, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Threesome, Xeno, come addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praxyn/pseuds/praxyn
Summary: The Champion's plan to deal with her addiction to minotaur cum doesn't work out.





	Thwarted Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/gifts).



The day hadn’t gone as planned. Not one bit.

For the past week the Champion had barely been able to think clearly, despite her best attempts. That in itself was hardly surprising – the food and the drinks in this place made it hard to think about anything but the next cock she could get, every creature she met seemed to give her new desires she would have found repulsive mere months ago. Even her body seemed to change day by day, corrupted by its surroundings, her cunt dripping wet and achingly empty no matter how many times she came. But for the past week, it had been getting worse.

She didn’t simply want to get fucked, she wanted something very specific. At first she only thought she needed come and in her desperation she’d gone to the farm to spend the afternoon with Kelt. For all his insults he always taught her something, and then he put her on her hands and knees and made her swallow his enormous horse dick. She’d choked on it for she couldn’t remember how long, swallowing and licking and half-mad with the taste, the humiliation of his words as shameful as the tingling between her legs while she got herself off desperately. 

She could still taste his come on her lips, in her throat, in her nose, and her belly was still visibly rounder from the load he’d pumped into her. And yet she still craved more. She’d tried her best to ignore what she must have already known, but she knew she needed to go into the mountains. The last trips to the salon had been a mistake, she’d been warned to be careful with the minotaurs there, but they had tasted so _good_ , had made her come without even touching herself.

It had been a good plan, she thought: she’d braced herself for a fight, determined to subdue a minotaur, tie the beast up, and milk his balls dry for her needs. She could sate her desire then and had even brought a few bottles to fill for later. That way she wouldn’t have to brave the mountains every time she couldn’t bear it anymore. She was the Champion, she wouldn’t be ruled by her lust for minotaur cum.

Maybe it would have worked if she’d run into one minotaur rather than two. But considering how overpowering their smell had been the moment she’d stepped onto the mountain clearing, she wasn’t sure it would have made a difference. She did her best to fight back, but they didn’t even have to touch here – just taunted her with the site of their terrifyingly large cocks, their smell as they approached her from both sides and crowded her in, while their hard hands groped her big breasts and pulled on her nipples. Even their laughter when she moaned only turned her on more.

“Someone already warmed this slut up for us,” one of the minotaurs said in the guttural voice of a brutish monster. He smacked the small bulge on her belly where Kelt’s come already swelled her up. She almost fainted when the other minotaur slapped her ass with his leaking cock and before she realized it was happening, she had dropped her sword and shoved both her hands between her legs to rub at her soaking cunt.

Immediately her arms were yanked to the side and large hands ripped her clothes off with more nimbleness than those monsters should have been capable of. She was flailing to get away when one minotaur raised her in the air by her waist, but all her attempts to escape him did was sending her breasts bounce painfully. The other minotaur laughed again and slapped her tits hard.

“Udders like that, she’ll make a good cow back at the village,” he said. The Champion wanted to tell them that they weren’t taking her anywhere, but she lost any ability to worry about her future when the minotaur behind her slammed the first inches of his cock into her cunt. She was wet enough that he slipped in as deep as any human dick would have gone before having to slow down because she was too tight, but he didn’t wait long. His hands forced her brutally down onto his cock, spearing her open until she could see the outline of his cock on her belly, bigger than the bulge that was already there. The pain should have been unbearable, but her mind was in a haze of lust and desperate need when the other minotaur grabbed her hair and forced her head down towards his own cock. It was just as large as Kelt’s and she’d already swallowed that as greedily as any whore earlier today, and it smelled so overhwelmingly good.

Disgusting, a small part of her brain said – the part that remembered her old life, back when the thought of two oxmen violating her body and treating her like a fucktoy would have horrified her more than it aroused her. The smell was disgusting, and the sight was disgusting, and she was disgusting for clenching greedily around the minotaur’s cock as its last inches slammed into her defiled body. Her feet were several inches off the floor, she was held up by the minotaur’s cock and hands.

The other one slapped her across the face with his cock, sending spatters of pre-cum over her face. She stuck her tongue out desperately, trying to catch the first drops, and the moment she opened up he shoved into her mouth.

The taste was vile and foul and better than anything she’d ever tasted in her entire life. She could barely breathe as he pushed deeper into her mouth, her abused throat already sore from the earlier fucking it had gotten, but she’d become good at this in her time here. Her eyes closed in mad bliss and all she could think about was the taste filling her mouth and the smell in her nose.

Her body was being shoved back and forth between them like it weighed nothing, as if all her strength and her skill in battle mattered not one bit. Her tits were hanging down painfully and jiggled back and forth. They had grown almost unbearably big in the last months, as Kelt always pointed out, but now the pull of their weight felt good. Felt right, as if her body was doing the only thing it was still good for.

She came for the first time almost the moment she tasted the minotaur’s cock, relief and another surge of lust flooding her body. But it was far from over then. Wasn’t over when they had both spurted their first loads into her cunt and her mouth, filling her up so much that she already felt like bursting. She chocked around the cock, her eyes watered when they only picked up the pace for the next round. It was like being torn apart, more than her body should have been able to take, pumping her full of more come than it should be able to hold – the first orgasm had brought some clarity with it, some renewed horror at the abuse she was enduring, renewed disgust at the taste filling her nose and at her own helplessness as her soaking cunt clenched again and again in orgasm.

She must have passed out eventually, overwhelmed and worn out. When she woke, she was lying in the dirt on her back. Her whole body was aching, especially the twin pain of her sore throat and her wrecked cunt, but even now the overwhelming smell of minotaur cum was driving her mad. She opened her eyes hesitantly to look down at her body – her tits were covered in come and without thinking she raised one tit to her lips to lick it off hungrily. Then she paused when she saw her belly: it was so round and swollen she couldn’t see her legs, filled with more loads than should have been possible. 

It took her several more minutes to realize she wasn’t in the mountain clearing where she’d run into the minotaurs anymore. This was a different place, there were caves nearby and she could hear voices. Suddenly she remembered what the minotaurs had said – something about a village. Panic coursed through her, just like it did every time Kelt talked about keeping her as a mare for his foals, but he never followed up on it. She tried to get to her legs, but she was completely exhausted, her legs refusing to budge, her swollen body too heavy for them.

It was no use. She would try to run away later, when she’d had a bit of time to find her strength again. In the meantime she could have some more cum, so next time she could go longer without it. Pleased with her new plan, she went back to gathering more of the sticky substance off her tits and her swollen belly and licked it off her fingers. 

There’d be enough time to escape later.


End file.
